1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support or stand for use with a hand held hair dryer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compact stand that is telescopically connected to the hand held hair dryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present prior art provides a variety of techniques for operating conventional hand held hair dryer in a hands-free manner through the use of various stands. Examples of such stands are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,199,805, 5,940,980, 5,937,537, and 5,842,670. There are many shortcomings associated with these known hand held hair dryer stands. For example, some are bulky, inconvenient and relatively awkward to handle. Others require connection with a wall or door, and/or are relatively immovable. Still other known hand held hair dryer stands have a limited range of motion in which the hand held hair dryer may be used. None provide for a stand that can be selectively telescopically received, retained and stored by the hand held hair dryer. Thus, there is a need for a stand for use with a hand held hair dryer that is compact, portable, easily/efficiently utilized and stored, as well as provide substantial variation in use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a stand for use with a hand held hair dryer having advantages over and above that which is taught by the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a stand that is compact, lightweight and portable.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a stand that it easily and conveniently used and stored.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a stand that can selectively telescopically cooperate with the hand held hair dryer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a stand that enables a user to use the hand held hair dryer in a hands-free manner.
It is yet still a further object of the present invention to provide such a stand that gives the user substantial flexibility in use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a stand having at least two legs individually, telescopically connected to a hand held hair dryer, and alternatively joined by a connecting member.